unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakshasa
A rakshasa is a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hinduism. It is believed that many Rakshasa were particularly wicked humans in previous incarnations. They are known as blood-drinking ghouls which has become the most common use. When they show up as monsters, they are usually described as yellow eyes, fangs and poisonous fingernails. They also stink because they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. Powers * Shapeshifting: Rakshasa are shapeshifters and, although it may become almost anything or anyone, it prefers to become a dog, a vulture, an owl, an eagle, or a cuckoo. However, the creature can also assume human form, usually becoming a woman of unnatural beauty and sexual power (a disguise the Rakshasa uses to seduce men and then devour them). They may also masquerade as a dwarf, a husband, or a lover. *'The Power of Darkness:' According to Hindu mythology, rakshasa gain more power and strength, the darker their environment is. During the night rakshasa are most powerful, to the point they are almost indestructible *'Demonic Possession: '''Rakshasa are able to take possession of humans, usually when they are eating or drinking, causing either illness or madness (or perhaps both). *'Venom:' Rakshasa's claws are are toxic to humans and are covered in venom. Anyone that is cut by it's claws,are infected by it's venom and die from the venom in it's claws. *'Magical Knowledge:' Rakshasa is a gifted sorcerer, and uses dark magic to wreak havoc on its victims. *'Necromancy:' Rakshasa has the power to reanimate the corpses of the recently dead, turning them into revenants. *'Superhuman Strength:' Rakshasa possesses a supernatural degree of strength, able to tear a man apart with ease. *'Invisibility:' Rakshasa may become invisible at will. Weakness Meditation, prayer, or quoting certain Holy Scriptures may upset the Rakshasa and drive them away for a time, but the creature will return sooner or later. According to some legends, the Rakshasa may be banished by simply saying “Uncle”. * '''Sunlight:' Sunlight is another vulnerability, although forcing the creature into the daylight is another matter altogether. * Fire: Although clever and extremely powerful, the Rakshasa may be destroyed by burning it, and fire will repulse and drive it away. * Brass Knife: Some legends say that the Rakshasa can be killed with a dagger forged of pure brass. But, the catch is that the dagger must pierce the heart. * Holy mantras: Like western demons harmed by prayers or Jinn harmed by islamic salah, rakshasa are harmed by hindu mantras. Rakshasa can even be killed with weapons, like an arrow, blessed with holy mantra before being shot. * '''Exorcism: '''The exorcism involves the burning of certain sacred herbs and chanting holy names. However, this exorcism is known only to a few select holy men. But identifying the Rakshasa in another form is (like it is with all shapeshifters) a difficult challenge. The exorcist must be both highly trained and very experienced (not to mention having to be either very brave or very stupid). An improperly-performed exorcism will lead to a bloody, painful death for all humans involved. Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Category:Spirits Category:Supernatural Creatures